A Place To Stay
by scarletcriminal
Summary: When Louise and Karen need a place to stay for free, the Imagination Movers offer them a room. But who knows what will unfold when these two strange girls fall into the laps of four unsuspecting men in jumpsuits? Not to be taken very seriously.
1. We Can Fix It!

**I, Louise, happened to flip onto the Disney Preschool channel one day and Karen came in. We both got so wrapped up in it, we watched it the next day too and laughed our stomachs to a point of hurting. Oh, the funny things one does notice when one looks too hard...*sigh***

**So, we decided to combine our stupid brains a mash a fic where we met the movers. We don't know how we got to America. Perhaps we swam?**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own the Movers.**

**(Yes, these characters are based on IRL us. Enjoy the tormenting of our ugly personas).**

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Louise!" Karen flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, popping open a cellphone to check if she had any texts.

"Look, we need a place to stay and the commercial says they can fix any problem." Louise argued, pumping her thighs in a rhythmic fashion to move the bike.

Karen sat on the back of the bike, still filing through replies and forward messages.

"They are shady Americans." The blonde spat. "Can't we stay the night in a suitable hotel?"

"Well, these guys do it for free, no? They didn't mention any prices."

"Peh." Karen spat in disgust. "Nothing is free. Ever."

* * *

"So, what should we do today, little buddy?" Smitty asked the warehouse's resident rodent. The mouse shrugged, squeaking something only the mover in the cowboy hat could understand. The squeak earned the mouse a pat on the head and a, "Great idea!" from Smitty.

"I don't think we'll ever get a customer." Scott complained, sinking onto the couch.

"Don't worry!" Rich said, hopping off the sofa. "I'm sure any second, a customer will walk through that door!"

Knock, knock, knock!

"See?" Rich grinned.

"It's probably Nina." Dave said. "I'll get it!" He ran to the door and opened it wide. "Hey Ni…na…"

"Uh…my name is Louise. Not 'Nee-nah'." The skinny, pale girl stood taller than Dave. Her long black hair reached around her thighs and she wore an excessive amount of black eye shadow. The bright movers' faces sunk inward a bit at the sight, so unused to seeing such a strange girl.

"Er… hola mademoiselle!" Rich said. Karen, who had just come up behind her friend, laughed.

"Oh, enchanté monsieur!" Karen said happily, a giggle still escaping.

"Ah, we speak English just fine." Louise said, a bit perturbed.

"Of course." Rich said. "Now, you and your daughter must have a problem, right?"

It was Louise's turn to break into peals of laughter.

"I'll have you know I am four years older than her!" Karen exclaimed, pointing a finger to the taller girl.

"Sorry. I'm Rich!" Rich introduced himself, apologizing to a very upset Karen.

"And I'm Dave!"

"I'm Smitty!"

"I'm Scott! You can tell because I wear these goggles. They can see through anything!" He pulled them over his eyes.

"Eh!?" Karen's eyes shot open wide. She slapped the man on the shoulder, her other arm wrapped around her chest.

"We are in need of a place to stay." Louise said, cutting in. "But it seems like maybe you are not the people I should ask. So thank you, but we must be-,"

"Nonsense!" Dave shouted, grabbing Louise by the arm. "We can fix anything! We're-,"

"The Imagination Movers!" They exclaimed at once.

"You…move imaginations?" Louise questioned. Scott laughed.

"Not exactly. But we _can_ help fix any problem!"

"Well, my problem is not like the kind you can fix with tools…" Louise waved her hand up and down Dave's jumpsuit.

"The only tools we use are our imaginations!" Rich explained.

"I just need a hotel. Au rev-,"

"We can help with that!" Dave exclaimed as Louise was about to bolt out the door.

"Yeah!" Smitty chimed in. "There's a "Spare Room" room right in the warehouse!"

Karen laughed.

"Oh Louise, how could I ever have doubted you? This will be perfect!" She smiled at the boys.

"She's right! I can show you the room, and then we can give you a tour of the warehouse!" Rich beamed, starting ahead of them down the hallway.

"I have my eye on that one." Karen whispered to her friend in French. "He can help me find my bed too!" She sniggered, while Louise felt the little blood that circulated in her white face drain out completely.

"That's not funny!" Louise hissed.

"What's not funny? I love knock-knock jokes!" Scott piped up.

"Oh, nothing!" Karen said, pulling Louise along.

* * *

**"Smitty is the one in love with the mouse, Rich is the one secretly having a thing with the Nina, Dave is a bit confused but most likely straight, and Scott...oh Scott...you set yourself up for the one a bit more curly than the others. That's all I'm saying." ~Karen**

**"This fic is seriously going to prove how weird you two are. I cannot wait to read." ~Matthieu**

**"Do some real work, Louise." ~Tristan**

**Ah, love an support from Matt and Tristan. How sweet.**


	2. French Lesson

**I am very behind in all my stories, but I have been busy. Here is an update (much needed). I like how this is going :)**

**Also in reply to katy1998: We live in France (it becomes obvious, we can't say it enough XD). Enjoy!**

Louise hid her face in the magazine she'd found. What had she gotten into? Karen was playing her 'dumb' act, and nothing good could come of it.

"Well that was very, er, how you say… 'nice' of you, Riche." Karen toyed.

Louise gagged. "How you say"? Karen was in the top of her English class. If anyone in their school could speak the second language fluently, it was her. And yet, the silly, over-used cliché had Rich paying attention.

"You know, I took French in school."

"Oh? What can you say?"

"Nothing; I didn't pay enough attention." He admitted.

"Ah. I can teach you something in French, Riche."

Louise's ears perked up and her eyes shot away from the magazine to catch Karen leaning in toward Rich.

"E-excusze moi." Louise quickly hopped off the bed and rushed out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Curse the man who named a kiss after the French." Louise thought, and she scurried down the hall.

* * *

When she entered what looked like the living room of the Warehouse, Louise saw Mover Scott lounging on the couch wrapped up in whatever he was watching on the television. He sat there, clutching a teddy bear and in flannel pajamas that looked like something that belonged on a young child.

She shook her head, turning her view towards Mover Smitty. He was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"He certainly seems normal enough." Louise thought, her curiosity getting the best of her. Americans had always fascinated her for some reason. Probably because she'd spent her life wanting to get out of her small apartment in her home country and experience something in the world. And when it came to the image she had of the United States' residents, she always pictured them in cowboy hats eating cheeseburgers with bacon on them.

"H-hello." She said shyly, standing besides the fridge.

"Oh, hi Louise!" Smitty said, pulling a small glass jar of cherries out and placing them on the counter. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure." She replied.

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

She watched as Smitty dug a spoon into the creamy dessert, scooping it out and placing it into Louise's bowl. He repeated the action for himself and they sat at the table together.

After a few moments of silence, Louise finally decided to say something.

"I like your hat, Smitté."

"Thanks. I've got a ton of them."

"Vraiment? Err, really? It is nice."

Smitty smiled.

"Wanna try it on?"

Louise beamed.

"Oui! Oui, s'il vous plaît!"*

The man chuckled, removing his hat and placing it on the girl's head.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" She answered, tugging it farther down on her head.

"You can keep it."

"Oh no, no."

"I insist." He said, picking up her bowl and his own. "Have you seen Rich, for chance?"

"Err…"

At that moment, Karen came marching down the hall, ranting furiously in French and turning down the other hallway.

"Aucun bon, Américain putréfié ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est si peu sensible! Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas m'embrasser? Je suis beau, charmer, drôle! Je déteste ce pays! Et je déteste cet entrepôt!"**

Smitty raised an eyebrow, while Louise just smiled.

"What did she say?"

"Um…I think it may be best shall we leave her be to herself." The girl now wearing the Western hat grinned to herself. Apparently, Rich hadn't accepted a French lesson from a certain person.

* * *

**Translation notes:**

***"Yes, yes, please!"**

****Karen's entire "rant" is about Rich not kissing her (which is why Louise is glad), and ends with something along the lines of "I hate America! And I hate this Warehouse!"**

**Karen warned me that if I did not explain this, anyone actually reading this who _isn't_ someone I know irl would not understand the joke. Anyway, thank you for reading! Chapter three on the way soon! ~Louise Scarlet**


End file.
